


the heart of a poor boy and the mind of a conqueror

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans Are Weak Telepaths, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Better Than Canon, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coping, Cryogenics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Gay Coran (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Late at Night, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Episode: s01e09 Crystal Venom, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: After the team successfully prevented the Galra crystal from destroying the castle and Voltron, Lance's at the door to Coran's quarters in the middle of the night, but doesn't dare to knock.





	the heart of a poor boy and the mind of a conqueror

Lance stumbles out of the cryo tank and immediately wraps his arms around Corran. The altean can feel the human shiver against his body and instinctively hugs him back.

"Hey, it's okay, Lance, I've got you," he murmurs. Lance doesn't respond, but simply hugs him tighter.

*

After the team successfully prevented the Galra crystal from destroying the castle and Voltron, Lance's at the door to Coran's quarters in the middle of the night, but doesn't dare to knock. Fortunately, alteans are weak telepaths who can feel other people's presence, so Coran just opens the door for him before he can disappear back into the night, back into his lonely room where he can lay awake and stare into the darkness until he can see the shadows move.

"Uh, hi, uhm, sorry, wrong door, I guess...," he mutters, awkwardly scrambeling for an excuse.

"I don't mind," Coran says, smiling mildly. "Now that you're already here, why don't you come in? I've just made tea."

Lance relaxes at the invitation, and his face softens, if only a little.

They don't talk much, and the tea makes him sleepy, so he ends up falling asleep on Coran's couch - maybe, just maybe, with his head on the altean's lap.


End file.
